


Wicked Dance

by Shayenay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: He works for a spooky organizaton, It's not the mafia, M/M, Miya Atsumu is not a punk basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayenay/pseuds/Shayenay
Summary: Atsumu was a punk. Sakusa did ballet. Things do not go smoothly.(Except Atsumu is not a punk but works for a secret shady organization and crosses path with Sakusa in the worst way possible)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 13





	Wicked Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since this meme was floating around twitter, I've wanted to write it into a full blown fic. This meme is dead and so am I so here is a late contribution.
> 
> Also Atsumu is not a punk because I said so and works in a much classy environment of a secret shady organization because I'm not familiar with the ways of a punk life (Not that I know much about a shady organization but I have seen enough anime to help me)
> 
> Also I know shit about Ballet so I am sorry for any inaccuracies. I tried my best to keep the details as vague as possible. (Sorry for inaccuracies to any shady organization leader who is reading this as well)

“Miya, you’ve got a new job” Semi looked up briefly from his laptop and caught Atsumu, who was rummaging through the refrigerator.

“I’m not doing it.”

“You didn’t even listen to what I have to say” Semi sighed. Ever since Osamu quit the club to open an onigiri shop, Atsumu had become a bigger pain in the ass than he had already been.

“Whatchever ich is I’m nawt doinch ich”

“Talk after you eat” Sugawara bonked the mustard haired man, who was eating a pudding that coincidentally happens to be the same color of his hair.

“You have to kidnap Akaashi Keiji” Atsumu paused, the spoon still hanging off his mouth, his brows furrowed indicating Semi that he had full attention.

“Akaasi Keiji as in Akaashi Hideo’s son?” Semi hummed in response. Akaashi Hideo was a multi-millionaire and a big name in the food industry. But just like all rich and influential people, he ran other businesses, sometimes venturing into the illegal territory but nothing big enough to get him into hot water.

That was until he happened to be present in one of the international meetings their group was assigned to tap into and leak the information to the opposite party. Akaashi Hideo wasn’t the target, they just simply happened to hear what he had to say. Turns out, behind all the smiles, the good-natured man who was respected in the country had his fare share of crimes and a bonus of murders to cover up any evidence. He had an exceptional team working behind the scenes to polish his reputation. Kenma agreed that he was jealous of that man’s team, said he wished he could replace them with an evil grin.

But unfortunately, they happened to be currently working under the opposite party, which makes it impossible. For to survive in this industry, you need to have strict ethics to win over the trust of your clients and to prevent your accomplices from turning their backs at you. And you do not want the latter because you could be wiped from the face of the planet, a clean job that would erase your entire existence with nothing but memories left.

“Akaashi Hideo will be making a deal with Yuma Company who are based on London. Yuma also happened to be a double agent and working with our party K. We will be kidnapping Akaashi Keiji to use as a bargaining chip.”

“And ya think a rich man cares about his son?”

“Surprisingly so. Akaashi Hideo lost his wife to an illness when they were in a financial crunch and almost lost his son. He strictly keeps his son away from all his businesses. Supposing the sob story of the son doesn’t work out, we also have Kenma right now working to extract evidence enough to make sure that he would get arrested or drag his name to the mud in the least, as a backup.

Kageyama is going to London for _businesses_ related and Shirabu will be going along with him to make sure that he doesn’t get lost. And Oikawa still hasn’t returned from his honeymoon in Argentina” Atsumu made a face of disgust at the mention of Oikawa and his husband who were sickeningly in love. What’s worse, for someone who preached about devotion, he sure as hell fell in love with the dude he was supposed to rat out.

“Well, since ya have no one to depend on but me, I’ll do it”

“You’re doing this to prove to Osamu, aren’t you” Osamu quit sometime ago, claiming that this wasn’t what he wanted to do and that his true passion lay in cooking. This did not go well with Atsumu who had been training with his twin since their early teens to become assassins/spies or whatever is his job designation right now. Atsumu challenged that he would become famous by dethroning the current head of the company, a mysterious shadow figure ‘Hikari’. He claimed boldly: ‘ _I won’t be a coward. I will show my face and uphold the honor of the Miyas_ ’ and thus was born Osamu’s Onigiri Miya, a spite to Atsumu. If this kidnapping goes smoothly, that would be the first biggest achievement he had under his name, sans his brother.

“Yes. I am going to show what that scrub missed”

Atsumu finished his pudding and laid a hand on Semi who was looking intently at the laptop at a page of Akaashi Keiji’s details.

He was a 23 year old and worked part time as an author and full time as a ballet dancer?

“Rich dude’s son is a ballet dancer. Interesting. I like him” A picture attached to the side indicated an attractive man with glasses who looked bored even in a picture “He looks dead on the inside. Is he okay? How is it possible for someone to look bored in a fucking ID photo?”

“He is known for being quiet and a serious fella. It’s said that he chose ballet because he felt that he could truly express his emotions that he wasn’t capable of expressing normally on stage and that he enjoys the way his body moves more than the attention he gets from it”

“Did he say that to ya?”

“Read a snippet from his interview, truly inspiring. Also started reading his book, I recommend it.”

“Semi-Semi, don’t tell me yer whipped for this man” Atsumu looked horrified.

“Don’t call me Semi-Semi and no, while he is attractive and dances like a dove, I happen to have a boyfriend. If you would please look at the details and discuss how you would continue the plan with Kenma, it would be helpful”

“If ya say so” He left the huge room that had all their team in it and knocked on the door that was isolated in the corner of the hallway.

“Kozume Kenma” he called out to the tiny camera screen in his eye level. A small blinking of red light revealed that Kenma saw him standing outside and opened the door with a small clicking sound, not physically but with the touch of few buttons.

The room was anything but messy, for someone who had made that room both his temporary stay in room and his workplace. Sugawara mentioned that he has a million dollar apartment and a few million worth of property in the city, but looking at the tiny man crouched in the seat that was bigger than him, his headphones in, a canned soda perched on his table and the presence of a giant monitor glaring light at his face and tiny screens that adorned his wall, he looked like the personification of every stereotype of an anti-social genius hacker.

_Is Sugawara sure that Kenma is the one who has the multi-million dollar property or did his childhood friend with rooster hair cheat him out of it?_

“Looking good, Kenma” Kenma frowned, his face resembling that of an offended feline. He looked anything but good. His hair was messy and he had bags under his eyes. Even if they had a brief break period from their job during Oikawa’s wedding, Atsumu can swear that he did not go back to his home but stayed here the entire time and played games. He looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks.

_Maybe I should call that rooster headed friend of his before he gets worse._

“I’m going home with Kuroo today.” Kenma said, as if he heard Atsumu’s thoughts. “I won’t be able to do the usual security camera blocking. The new police chief is a pain in the ass.”

“Kenma you could get fired if they know about this” Atsumu said lightheartedly knowing that no one can get through Kenma, fully trusting his abilities. Kenma’s frown deepened.

“They are changing the entire algorithm and it would take time before I dismantle the entire thing and get you out safely but unfortunately we don’t have much time.”

“What do I have to do?”

“Try to take him in without getting caught in the cameras. I made a route plan with all the places without camera surveillance or blind spots. And a majority of them are in and around his ballet studio.”

“Wait- ya won’t be in my ear like you always are?” Kenma’s frowning face only deepened, if it were even possible. Kenma wasn’t the most emotive person but can be persuaded to be in the face of annoying people and Atsumu seemed to take the cake.

“Sugawara would be doing that. I won't be back for some time.” Kenma removed the headphones that looked gigantic for his head and ruffled his already messy hair. He looked more like a kitten than an actual human.

“Kenma, what’s yer deal with that con-man? If ya guys aren’t dating, just so ya know, I’m always available” Atsumu winked, the ever flirtatious one but he had to do a mental check to make sure he was kidding because he had been single too long and didn't want to blur any lines between them. But he was aware what the other was going to respond anyways so it didn’t matter.

Kenma looked at him disgusted and scrunched up his face, eerily resembling Osamu “Just so you know” He began, repeating Atsumu’s words without his dialect and flirty intonation “I have evidence incriminating you that I can hand over to the police anytime”

“Rude, Kenma” He said and folded his hands on his chest and puffed his cheeks. Kenma took a sip from the soda can on his table and let out a satisfactory moan. Atsumu had to once again, remind himself that he shouldn’t develop a crush on his team mate and let that moan slide off as purely innocent.

Kenma took a small hair tie and tied his hair into a messy hairbun. Atsumu gawked at the sight of the small of his neck visible through the oversized hoodie.

“Atsumu, how long are you going to stay here?”

“I’m leaving” Kenma meet his eyes, daring the latter to leave his place but the taller one just held the eye contact.

“You aren’t”

“I am gonna. Very soon”

“What are you doing here, Atsumu Miya, we need to get to work ASAP” Sugawara screamed at Atsumu. He had a tablet in his hand and was wearing his glasses.

“Suga-san, ain’t it like…two days from now? What’s the hurry?”

“Akaashi Keiji is quitting ballet. Today is his last day. It would be perfect. No one would suspect a thing. They would think he left on a retreat to clear his mind or some shit. We could-”

“Okay, okay, I got it. I’m leaving” Adrenaline rushed through his veins at the prospect of his first big job. He hadn’t mentally prepared himself yet, but Atsumu had the reputation of acting on his impulse, he was rather good at what he did, planned or otherwise, with little room to complain so it’s not like he needed time to prepare himself anyways.

He winked at Kenma before leaving, who swiveled in his chair and raised a middle finger.

* * *

Their car was parked two streets away from the ballet class. The area was a nice suburb, with no external noises of the city plaguing it. There were more bicycles than there were cars and the sunset along the sidewalk looked like it was out of a picturesque painting.

“Are ye sure we wouldn’t seem odd”

“Don’t worry, there is someone I know here, who could also be our alibi” Sugawara got out of the car and went towards a small shop with a pastel cat banner. Atsumu walked alongside him. Both of them were in their casual clothes, like friends hanging out so that it wouldn’t raise suspicions. It’s not like all the real life people who do jobs like them dress up like a certain hacker who is sleep-deprived or wear a suit. Upon entering the shop, it was clear why the shop had the banner of a cat. It was a cat café.

“Suga-san” A tall man, like very tall man, greeted. He had grey hair and green eyes that stood out sorely. He looked lanky, with arms and legs for days, wearing a cute apron with a kitten on it. A short man, who seemed much shorter when he stood next to the titan like figure, hugged Sugawara.

“Atsumu, this is Yaku-kun and Lev-kun and guys, this is Atsumu Miya”

“Oh, the annoying twin” Yaku commented, the sweet look he had on the face when he looked at Sugawara turned sour.

“Excuse me? Who told him about me?”

“Yaku-kun works in a very distant branch of ours”

“And me too” The taller one added.

“Him too and this close to getting fired because he can’t keep his mouth shut” Yaku slapped the taller one hard on his back who winced at the contact. The sound of the slap was enough for Atsumu to realize that although he was tiny, he wasn’t to be messed with.

“Suga, you can work in that room. We can take care of the formal alibis later.”

Yaku led the duo to the employees’ room, small but spacious enough, with a table so that Sugawara can work on his tablet he carried in his backpack. He handed Atsumu his ear piece and the duo checked it one last time. Sugawara’s had a mic attached to it as well so that he can give verbal commands while Atsumu’s earpiece was small that it disappeared when placed a little deep in the ear canal,had an inbuilt tracker to track his location in Sugawara's tablet and could receive verbal commands from Sugawara but the communication would be one sided.

They both nodded, wishing each other luck and Atsumu left, strolling down the streets. Sugawara told him that there was a coffee shop the same street where the ballet class is in, exactly the opposite building but the class was in the first floor. The goal was to make sure that the coast was clear and execute the second stage: Find Akaashi Keiji. Third stage, come up with a plan to take him away, unmonitored. Since Atsumu was more of a brainless, going by the words of his beloved twin, he let Sugawara come up with everything.

Their alibi story was that Atsumu and Sugawara had come to a cat café, Atsumu left to get coffee for the duo. Atsumu who also happened to have a crush on Sugawara, goes searching for a flower shop to get his favorite flowers but lost track of time, the coffee went cold, so he went back to the coffee shop to get another coffee. All this was an elaborate ploy, courtesy to Sugawara Koushi, who was ever the romantic and a bit of a narcissist to come up with such a story to provide incase they ever get questioned on why Atsumu was loitering around the street longer than necessary.

A slight panic settled in at the pit of his stomach because Sugawara had the most useless information ready but not actual plan on how to get Akaashi Keiji. It’s not like he needs notes on how to lie, he’s a habitual liar. Atsumu decides he’ll call Sugawara once he’s done with the coffee. 

Atsumu tried to calm himself down- coming up with hypothetical statements such as- _Police wouldn’t search for the rich kid who had the reputation for having….strange, wild thoughts as an author and had distanced himself from his father and according to the research reports, had no idea about his father’s dealings, had never stepped into his father’s office and has no plans inheriting the company_. _They wouldn’t even notice anything amiss because they would assume that he ran away and it-_

_What if the personal crew of Akaashi Hideoi has planted a chip in his body to track him?_

_It was going to be tricky. What the hell was Client K even thinking when they said that we kidnap Akaashi Keiji, what are they gonna do with him? Whatever, I’m going to do my job and-_

“A caramel macchiato and a caffe latte” he informed the counter and fished his pocket for a wallet. He heard the door chime and a group of people enter. Atsumu turned subconsciously towards the source of the sound and then turned back again to focus on the task in hand.

“Tsum-tsum?” A loud yet familiar voice he hadn’t heard in ages called out. There was only one person he had known who used that nickname. 

“Bokkun” A tall man, almost as tall as Atsumu, golden eyes and black hair streaked with grey, sticking up like a horned owl beamed at Atsumu. It had been years since they had last met, 2 years to be exact.

Bokuto and Atsumu had been rivals in volleyball during high school. Bokuto was one year older than him but still caught up with Atsumu and Osamu during their third year. Following this, they had stayed in touch for some time, phone calls and updating each other and stuff, even planning outings and playing volleyball because well, Bokuto was an extrovert who loved hanging out around people and the Miya twins were the first set of twin friends he had. Atsumu had a very weird synergy that bounced of well with him, so their friendship lasted much longer. The messages became less frequent over time but never gone. It takes two seconds for Atsumu to realize an interesting fact:

Bokuto was a ballet dancer. Fuck.

Three men stood alongside Bokuto. The one that captured immediate attention was a young, boyish looking guy with bright orange hair, wide eyes and jumpy and hanging off of Bokuto’s muscular arm. The second one to capture his attention was the giant of the man who blocked the orange sun rays that entered the shop, a silent darkness could be felt around him,maybe because of his tall frame, a mask obscured lower face and thick eyebrows, jet black curly hair, one thick curl occupying his forehead and two moles aligned in a slightly crooked straight line. He looked intimidating that one would not take that man to be a ballet dancer, at all.

The presence of two boisterous and one ominous presence obscured the presence of a fourth figure that stood behind Bokuto. He was only slightly shorter than Bokuto, an easy six feet in height but not standing out the way his group of peers did. His hair and the bag that was sling on one side of his shoulder was the first to catch Atsumu’s view. Then his full view came into sight.

It was Akaashi Keiji.

The mission either got infinitely easy or impossibly hard.

* * *

“Semi-semi, I think I’ve made a mistake”

“Atsumu, that you?” Semi sounded shocked. “Did you kill Suga?”

“Wha-No. I have successfully captured Akaashi Keiji”

“Then what was the mistake?”

“I also happened to capture another man”

“What?Who?”

“I...don’t know” As soon as the words left Atsumu’s mouth, he distanced the cellphone from his ear, trying to move away the person on the other side as physically as possible, who would rip his hair off his scalp and feed it to him if he were to see him at that moment.

“Name’s Sakusa Kiyoomi” Sugawara said, his forehead furrowed deeply, his mouth a thin straight line. His fingers fiddled and swiped through his tablet furiously. Atsumu who was listening to Semi use colorful insults, captured only one part of it.

“His name is Omi” Atsumu all but screamed at his phone, a poor attempt to get the other man to stop by interrupting him with his own scream, a true form of art he learned from his twin as kids.

Sugawara threw an empty soda can at his head.

This was going to be a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I have no idea how to continue this story either and I will be getting busy with classes so I'll try to work on the next chapter and get it out by around Friday so that I can work on the last chapter during the weekend.
> 
> Until next time, thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome, if not, I'm glad that you are reading this right now <3


End file.
